


Stars Guide You Hone

by KananOrgana



Series: Survival [2]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Gen, Kanan Lives, psychometric jacen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KananOrgana/pseuds/KananOrgana
Summary: Jacen knew he'd probably never get answers about that night from his mother, so he decided to take matters finding out himself.
Relationships: C1-10P | Chopper & Jacen Syndulla, Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Series: Survival [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758055
Kudos: 24





	Stars Guide You Hone

Nearly ten-year-old Jacen Syndulla shuffled out of his cabin and sighed. He heard a hushed conversation in the bunk across from his. He recognized Sabine and Ahsoka’s voices and Chopper’s beeps, but couldn’t make out what they were saying. Jacen darted from his hatch to the wall across from him, just near Sabine’s door. The nine-year-old squinted at nothing in particular as if it would help him focus. 

“He’s going to find out eventually.” Sabine whispered. 

“There’s a reason Hera shuts down the conversation when we go anywhere near that night. I want Jacen to know too, but I think he’s still too young.” Ahsoka replied. Jacen frowned. He knew what they were talking about, of course, although all he knew about that night was that his father had sacrificed himself for his family and the rebellion. It was the only thing his mother had always refused to talk about. 

Jacen didn’t hear the group disband until Chopper ran into his leg. The droid warbled in question and Jacen ran a hand through the shaggy mess on top of his head. 

“I was going to tell them I’m gonna go play for a bit.” 

“ _ And what about Mom _ ?” Chopper sputtered. 

“I was gonna tell her next.” Jacen said defensively. Chopper tilted his dome doubtfully. “Speaking of Mom, where is she?”

“ _ Working on the hyperdrive. _ ” 

Jacen grinned. “Thanks, Chop! Tell Sabine and Ahsoka for me?”

“ _ You’re lucky we share Mom. _ ” Chopper complained. Jacen simply smirked before making his way to the hyperdrive. 

“Mom, I’m gonna go play outside for a bit.” 

“Do  _ not _ bring home another lothcat, Jacen. And remember to be back in time for Ahsoka’s friend.” 

The boy shrugged and hurried for the ramp. 

He’d decided that if no one was willing to give him answers, he’d find out for himself. He knew where the old fuel depot was; the citizens of Lothal raised a statue of the Ghost crew after the war ended and the ground hadn’t regrown grass since that night. 

He ran past the lothcats and the fields until he made his way into the city limits. Jacen made his way toward the old fuel depot area, admittedly curious because Hera always adamantly avoided it and told Jacen to, as well. 

Jacen tended to take after his father-- he wasn’t the best at following directions. 

He felt something ominous a few meters away. He paused before ducking under the railing that surrounded the statues, walking in that direction, then knelt down and touched the ground and it happened. 

Jacen’s vision blurred before he was consumed by the brightest light he’d ever seen. Heat wrapped around him and licked at his arms and legs. He was surrounded by pain, but not his own. 

“Kanan!”

Jacen’s field of view shifted. Kanan stood between the ball of fire and his mother, using the force to hold them apart. 

His father was pushing his mother into the ship. Ezra wrapped his arms around her to keep her from running back out. His father took one last pained look at his family, then shifted and used all his Force strength to push the ship safely away. The roar of the flames became overwhelming until all Jacen could hear was his own scream. 

Jacen scrambled backward to the other side of the barrier surrounding the memorial and stared wildly for a moment before turning back and hurrying back toward the  _ Ghost.  _

He sprinted the whole way home crying and when he climbed the ramp he ran straight into his mother. When he saw her he just hugged her and cried and told her he was sorry over and over and then Hera saw the little remains of scorched ground on his hands. Tears pricked at her eyes but she held them back to comfort her son. 

Heavy footsteps carried from the cockpit and Kanan hurried into the room and wrapped his arms around his son and wife.

Kanan didn’t say anything for a moment. He didn’t need to. He and Hera had avoided taking him there ever since they learned of his gift, but they always knew he’d end up going there eventually.

“It’s okay, Jacen. You’re okay, I’m okay, we’re all okay. You didn’t see all of it and you’re not always going to see the full picture. That’s why my friend is here to help you.”

A little droid ran up and started climbing all over Jacen and it got him to laugh and that’s when he noticed the baby faced redhead talking to Ezra. Ezra turned around and grinned and ruffled Jacen’s hair. Jacen had only met him a few months prior when Sabine and Ahsoka had returned with him, but he felt like he’d known him his entire life. 

“There’s my favorite little brother!”

“I’m your  _ only _ little brother.” Jacen said matter-of-factly. 

“Still my favorite. This is Cal. He was a Padawan when Order 66 was issued. He has the psychometry gift like you and he thinks he can help train you to hone in on it.” Ezra explained. 

Jacen nodded and sat on the floor across from Cal and leaned against Ezra’s leg while he talked with him. 

Hera watched Cal explain psychometry to the ever attentive boy. She drummed her fingers on the dejarik table and closed her eyes. She felt as Kanan slid onto the booth before he pressed himself tightly into her side and place a hand on her knee, giving it a comforting squeeze. Kanan seemed as enraptured by what Cal was saying as Jacen. Everything the red headed Jedi flew over Hera’s head, but she was just happy her boys had another connection. She was happy and beyond thankful she had both of them. 

“Can I see your lightsaber?” Jacen’s attention span seemed to have hit its limit. Cal laughed and unclipped it from his belt, then held it out to Jacen. “Dad says I’m still not ready for one but he’s wrong a lot.” 

That earned a snort from Ezra. 

“Wanna hear some stories about your dad from when he was your age?” Cal asked. 

“You knew him?”

“Yeah, we were only a few years apart so we saw each other a lot at the Temple. He asked a thousand questions every hour so he garnered a bit of a reputation. The temple librarian said she had Caleb migraines whenever he came around.” 

“So he was a nerd?”

“Was? Jacen, your dad is still a nerd. He always has been.” Hera finally opened her eyes again. Kanan yelped indignantly but figured the whole room would jump to Hera’s defense, so he sighed instead. 

Jacen smiled when Hera did before she rested her head on Kanan’s shoulder. He was then certain that his dad really was the galaxy wide hero he’d always considered Kanan to be. He’d gone from wanting to do nothing with the Empire to being willing to lay down his life to defeat them. 

Jacen Syndulla’s parents played a large part in the Rebellion’s victory. His entire family was made up of heroes. He hoped that one day, he could be a hero too. Jacen scanned the crowded room and smiled. 

_ Emotion, yet peace.  _

  
  
  
  



End file.
